


is it hot out here or is it just you?

by Chains_and_Pasta



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: I'm sorry this is so bad, M/M, One-Shot, chainshipping - Freeform, heat exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chains_and_Pasta/pseuds/Chains_and_Pasta





	is it hot out here or is it just you?

“See? I told you this would be fun.”  
“You call paying twenty bucks for parking fun?”  
“Relax, Larry, we just got here.”  
Lawrence glanced around the crowded baseball stadium in uncertainty as they made their way to their seats. It was hot out, almost ninety degrees, and within just ten minutes of being outside both of them were already sweating. They sat down, and Lawrence took his baseball cap off and used it to fan himself. “Why did we come here, anyway?”  
“This is what people do, they go to baseball games, it’s tradition.” Adam paused, “Also the tickets were seventy five percent off.”  
“Oh, that’s why.”  
“Eh, well, ya know.” Adam trailed off, and Lawrence went back to fanning himself.  
They both tried to pay attention to the game, but an hour and a half and four innings later and neither of them had any idea what was going on, so they decided to give up and go buy lunch. They walked around the stadium for almost ten minutes, before finding a concession stand that was marginally cheaper than the others. Lawrence ordered for himself, and turned around to ask Adam if he wanted anything.  
“Nah, I’ll be fine.” Adam said, his voice monotone.  
“It’s hot out, you should get something to drink.” He vaguely gestured his empty water bottle towards Adam.  
“Ugh, you’re such a doctor, I’m fine. Everything here is so expensive anyway.”  
“If you say so.” Lawrence got his food, and they looked around for somewhere to sit, their only option being a bench in the sun. They groaned, but sat down on the hot bench anyway. After all, it was better than sitting on the ground. Lawrence began to eat, whereas Adam leaned against the table and stared at the ground. Lawrence noticed his movements were slow, and more sluggish than usual, like his energy had been drained, even though they hadn’t been doing anything. He offered Adam some of his fries, and the the latter hesitantly accepted, eating them in slow, picky bites, like he’d rather leave than eat. Which was odd, as normally he would take his fries without even asking, and eat almost all of them before Lawrence finally managed to take them away from him.  
“Are you feeling alright?”  
“Hmm? Yeah, ‘m fine.”  
“You sure you don’t want something to drink?”  
Adam looked like he was thinking for a minute, before ultimately saying, “I’m sure.”  
Lawrence knew he was lying, but he wasn’t going to push it. He finished eating, and both of them got up from the table to go walk around.  
They made it halfway around the stadium, and Lawrence was actually starting to doubt that anything was wrong with Adam, when suddenly Adam stopped walking and leaned against the wall.  
“You sure you’re alright?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Adam replied, slightly breathless, as he pushed himself off the wall and kept walking, trying to appear as normal as possible.  
This happened three more times, the time between stops becoming shorter, and the breaks becoming longer. On the fifth time, when Lawrence asked if Adam wanted to leave, Adam snapped at him, “no, no I’m fine! Why do I have to keep repeating myself? Are you deaf? I’m fine.”  
“Alright, you don’t have to be an ass about it.”  
Adam pushed himself to his feet, and they kept walking, neither of them saying anything to the other. Lawrence walked a few feet in front Adam, sulking, and Adam did his best to keep up, despite the ever-growing dizziness that clouded his vision. He just had to make it another half hour, that wouldn’t be so hard.  
Lawrence glanced around, trying to take his mind off adam. He passed by a few shops that were of no interest to him, and one or two weird looking mascots he did his best to avoid. It wasn’t until he passes a statue that he thought was pretty cool, did he turn around to tell Adam about it. Except… Adam wasn’t there. Lawrence looked around, trying to find Adam in the crowd. He stood for a minute, growing more impatient the longer he waited.  
After a moment of standing around, he finally decided to try Adam’s cell phone. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. Lawrence tried it a few more times, each with no luck. Eventually, he gave up and looked around again, hoping to spot Adam, but that proved useless as well. He started walking towards the exit, assuming he had left already and was sulking in the car.  
Lawrence was already mentally lecturing Adam about being childish when he spotted someone in the corner of his vision, dressed the same way Adam had been that afternoon. He turned his head to see Adam (unsurprisingly), sitting on the ground, leaning up against the wall with his legs pulled to his chest and his head down. Lawrence fought his way through the crowd and finally managed to make his way over to him.  
“What are you doing?”  
Adam groaned and looked up at Lawrence with his eyes half closed.  
Lawrence sighed, “Alright, comon.” He leaned over to pull Adam up off the ground and get him out of the sun.  
Carrying Adam’s awkward weight through the crowd was difficult, but Lawrence managed with one arm around Adam’s waist and Adam’s arm strung loosely around his shoulder. He looked around for somewhere in the shade where they could stop for a bit without being in the way, and by some stroke of luck, found a shop that looked like it had air-conditioning. Lawrence dragged Adam towards the shop, trying not to trip as Adam did his best just to stay conscious and keep moving.  
When they got inside, Lawrence let go of Adam and let him fall to the floor with a small ‘thump’. “Just wait here, ok.” Lawrence left the shop, and returned a few moments later with two water bottles and a bag of popcorn. He handed one of the bottles to Adam, and sat down next to him. “I told you you should have gotten something to drink.”  
“Hmmm.” Adam replied, almost apologetically, as he opened the bottle and tipped it upside down, trying to drink the entire thing in one go. He managed to down over half of it, before he choked and spilled the remaining contents of the bottle down the front of his shirt.  
“You’re a mess.” Lawrence said, laughing slightly.  
“A hot mess.” Adam replied in between coughs.  
“Your body temperature is higher than normal.”  
“Oh shut up.”


End file.
